The advent of light emitting diode (LED) based luminaires has provided sports arenas, stadiums, other entertainment facilities, and other commercial and industrial facilities the ability to achieve instant on-off capabilities, intelligent controls and adjustability while delivering excellent light quality, consistent light output, and improved energy efficiency. Because of this, users continue to seek improvements in LED lighting devices. For example, new and improved ways to protect the luminaire from outdoor elements such as moisture and dirt are desired. If the luminaire unit is not waterproof, moisture will penetrate to reach the internal circuitry of the LED devices, and the luminaire unit will stop working. Creating a sealed fixture is particularly important when the fixture will be exposed to harsh environments, such as weather when the fixture is used for outdoor or street lighting.
Generally, a light emitting device includes a housing with a light emitting diode (LED) substrate mounted thereon and a lens for covering the LED substrate for improving a light emission efficiency within a certain range of viewing angles. The LED substrate may include a plurality of LED light sources (e.g., LED chips). Such light emitting devices are manufactured by attaching one or more lenses on top of the LED chips included in the LED substrate. The lens(es) may be secured using a carrier around the LED substrate, and a gasket is used for creating a seal between the LED substrate and the carrier. Traditionally, for an LED array, each lens component that covers the individual LEDs of the LED array must be manufactured separately and then fitted into the carrier using, for example, injection molding, and must be preassembled before securing to the fixture. This may lead to weak bonding between the components of the light emitting device, and added manufacturing cost and complexity.
This document describes a lighting fixture and methods of manufacturing thereof that are directed to solving the issues described above, and/or other problems.